1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor apparatus, and more particularly, to a semiconductor apparatus having through silicon vias.
2. Related Art
A through-silicon via (TSV) is a vertical electrical connection (via) passing through a silicon wafer or die. TSVs can be used to connect multiple chips (integrated circuits) together in a package. A 3D package may contain two or more chips stacked vertically using the TSVs so that the chips occupy less space.